Mad About The Boy
by Nommy
Summary: Vegas, baby! Well not quite. Old Vegas ain't got shit on New Vegas & everyone in New Vegas has got shit on everybody. To put it plain - Vegas and the Mojave Wasteland ain't for the faint hearted. Good thing the jack of all trades, AJ, isn't. Set in Fallout New Vegas, Rated M for smut, language, violence, rock n' roll...basically everything. Main Quest/Branching/F!Courier.
1. In Ol' Spanish Lace

A/N: Well, hi! So this fic is very different from the ones I usually make...Very much so. This was originally posted on my other FF account but due to it's imminent closure, I've decided to salvage this fic and take it over here, because I like it. So yea, I'll upload the other chapters soon, possibly tonight I'm not sure. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this foul-work-in-progress.

* * *

Chapter 1: In Ol' Spanish Lace

Life in Freeside was as eventful as any life being lived in a gang-ridden slum would be; eventful. Not today, though. The Atomic Wrangler was quiet; of course, it usually was around nine in the morning. Only people in were the chronic gamblers, the lonely shmucks who couldn't get into the Strip and Beatrix's zany client who had a thing for cowboy Ghouls and rotting flesh.

There was another patron in, however. Buckling up her belt and sighing heavily, AJ was descending the stairs that led to the second floor rooms with a scantily clad Santiago in tow. James Garret snorted and shook his head, absently fixing his cuff links; he placed both his hands on the counter just as AJ was approaching,

"I thought you'd lost your taste for the 'Mexico Way', eh, AJ?"

"Shut it, Garret." Snapped AJ, her pale face looked tired. Probably up all night, concluded James with a wry smile while he watched AJ and Santiago turn to one another.

"Well, my pretty flower, my darling, when should Santiago next expect you?" Said Santiago, his fake Spanish accent was strong; AJ shrugged and waved a hand. "Dunno', Santiago. Just get outta' my face." Santiago's dark eyes twinkled and he gave AJ a shallow bow,

"As you wish, babe, so I'll see you tomorrow evening."

It wasn't a question. AJ averted her eyes as she tied her green bandanna around her head and straightened her goggles. Feigning nonchalance, the blonde retorted,

"Maybe, now beat it."

With that the man whore turned and sauntered away. AJ shivered and turned to the knowing face of James Garret who was beaming at her. "Oh, what?" Asked AJ hotly as she took a stool and Garret handed the woman her usual, a shot glass and a bottle of whiskey.

"Nothin'."

James lied and began to wipe down the bar as AJ poured herself a shot and choked the brown liquid down. She growled as the liquor lifted her from her grogginess and set her a little straighter. After another few moments, James looked over at her and clapped his hands together making AJ jump with fright,

"Jeez, what the hell?" She barked and Garret pointed a finger at her, "Forgot to tell ya', you got a letter just this mornin'" AJ nodded, "Oh, right. That's fine, who's it from and for god's sake don't scare me like that, asshole!" Garret snickered as he plucked the letter from behind the bar.

"Dunno' who it's from, but the post mark's Primm.

AJ sat up and cocked an eyebrow, "Primm? Damn, wondered when ol' Johnson would write." AJ held out her hand, frowning when James Garret still held the letter between his thumb and index finger. "The fuck? Gimme' the letter, then." Garret sucked in a breath and looked torn, "Well, that's just it, kiddo. Me n' France, we're not running a damn B and B, you get me?" AJ blinked blearily and shrugged,

"What're you getting at?"

James rolled his eyes and snatched the bottle of whiskey back as AJ fumed, "Hey!" Reaching for her holster, AJ drew her Hunting Revolver named, Bubba, and aimed it at James Garret. "Whoa, now, AJ, what ya' gonna' do with that?" AJ was belligerent, her eyes foggy. "Dunno yet. Maybe I'll shoot you for takin' my breakfast away." Garret laughed and waved his hand, "Peace, you crazy bitch." AJ lowered Bubba and sat back down and Garret returned the bottle. Taking a swig, AJ slurred, "Alright, talk plainly, James. Why won't you gimme my letter?" James shrugged, and retorted honestly, "Look, we like you, me and Francine, but...Well, the last time you did us any work was extorting those outstanding tabs and getting Beatrix and Santiago. Let's face it, you've had the most use out of the Spaniard and Beatrix only has that one weirdo client!"

AJ threw up her hands, "Oh, for fuck's sake! Me and Santiago, listen, I'm only doin' him cos' I'm too busy to have any real fucking relationships! And as for Beatrix, well, her usual's happy as Larry, so what's the fuckin' issue? What, you want me to slip into some bondage and pay my way? Well, no way!"

Garret was perplexed by her outburst before bursting into a fit of laughter as AJ grumbled. When the suited man finally sobered, he ran a hand through his thick black hair and sighed deeply before addressing AJ. "Alright, for a start, no one questions why the hell you fuck Santiago. I actually had you pegged for a lady who deserved a little better, but that's neither here nor there. You got Caleb's old room and tab because you're reliable, AJ, but recently you've been slackin'. As for Beatrix, one client aint' enough, we need more, AJ. We're not even stayin' afloat." AJ sighed,

"So what d'ya want, then? Y'know my job description covers a wide expanse."

James Garret nodded, his wide-set jaw clenched – as it usually did when he talked business. "Yeah, I know that," AJ ticked them off on her fingers, "Larceny, burglary, mercenary, courier, assassin, lock breaker, extorter, and muscle. To name a few." Garret chuckled and leaned forward on his elbows, "Yep, well, none of them." AJ leaned forward too, "Oh?"

"You left out pimp."

James stipulated with a crooked grin and AJ leaned back. "Oh, yeah...that." James bobbed his head, "Uh huh. Now, listen, cos' I want this done pronto. You do this; I'll give you Primm's letter. Don't and you're cut off – Francine's words, not mine." AJ sighed and gently banged her head off the bar, "You guys..." She began maudlin, "You...Guys...Are...So...Cold." She said each word between thuds before turning her big hazel eyes on James, who was cocking an eyebrow at her,

"You done?"

AJ nodded, "Yeah, sorry. So, who wants what and from who...or what?" James dipped his head and rubbed his hands together, "Okay, here's the deal, y'know Bea's client, the Fucking Weirdo?" AJ nodded, "Sure, everyone knows the Fucking Weirdo."

"Well, he seems to have gone off...Ghouls." AJ held her hand up to her face, "Oh that sucks, poor Bea...she'll take that hard. You think it's fucking nutty that I'll sleep with Santiago, well, pal, you try finding some other weirdo who'll shag a Ghoul!" James held up a hand to silence her, "Yeah, that's not the point. Bea stops bringing in caps; she can take her rotting ass someplace else! She's only as good as how much caps she makes, you get me? Now, recently her client-"

"The Fucking Weirdo."

AJ interjected making Garret close his eyes in annoyance. "Yeah, him. Now, recently he seems to have gone off Ghouls, and now he's looking for something more...Clerical." AJ's mouth was full of whiskey as she raised her eyebrows, "Clerical?" She rasped, the whiskey making her voice hoarse. "Yep, clerical. Get this, he wants a sex bot...A fucking sex bot! Can you believe it!?" AJ was silent before shaking her head,

"Naw, I can believe that...But, where'm I 'sposed to get a sex bot? What, ya' want me to ask Mr. House? Maybe he can make one." She laughed then, throwing back her head and slamming her empty whiskey bottle on the bar, "Can I have another scotch?!" James Garret was stoic,

"You're drinking _whiskey_."

AJ shrugged, "Poop, shit. It's the same stuff, Garret. Just get me one for the road." Garret shook his head, "Nope. That was your last one on the house, now you gotta' go to work. Go and speak to Mick and Ralph, maybe they'll know." AJ's eyes were wide, "What, you mean no more hooch for me?" Garret's face was blank, "Yes, that's exactly what I mean, now get out and find me a sex bot!"

At that AJ giggled and slid from her stool. Garret watched anxiously as AJ stumbled gingerly out of the Atomic Wrangler Casino.


	2. Automation

Chapter 2: Automation

Freeside was just as quiet in the mornings as the Atomic Wrangler, not many squatters hung about the Garret and Van Graff haunts, the Van Gaff's ran the plasma weapon bracket, the Silver Rush, just across the road from the Atomic Wrangler. AJ nodded at their door guard, Simon, as she walked out of the street. She sighed annoyed when she spotted the Atomic Wrangler's crier, Bailey. Being a crier, Bailey had one of the loudest annoying voices in Freeside, if not the most irritating voice in the whole of Nevada. AJ did her best to try and get past the skimpy crier without being spotted,

"_Oh, my god_! AJ! Where've you been hiding?!"

AJ felt her blood curdle as she peeked over and stared at Bailey, "Oh, yeah, Bail. Hi." Bailey smiled prettily and beckoned her over; AJ rolled her eyes and stalked over. "How's tricks, Bailey?" Asked AJ blandly and Bailey responded in an enthusiastic drone,

"Yeah, it's been good! It won't be long now until I'm on the Strip! Y'know, I think those Omertas are gonna' hire me for sure! One of them said they'd pay for my passport and everything! He was sooo handsome, AJ!"

AJ's brow snapped together, "The Omertas? Bail, you know they run Gomorrah? The Casino slash strip club?" Bailey bobbed her head, curls bouncing wildly around her pretty face, "Yeah! Isn't that awesome! I'm gonna' be a dancer...Hey, AJ..." AJ looked at her, Bailey's face was earnest and she ducked her head, "Hey, I know you've been on the Strip...what's it like?" AJ's own face was blank, shrugging; the blonde absently fixed her holster that was digging into her leg before answering. Bailey's face was eager,

"It's nice, a girl of your disposition and...Wit, will love it."

Bailey beamed, "Oh, thanks AJ! Well, better get back to work before Francine comes out here and tans my hide for slacking off." AJ nodded and turned away, "Happy trails." She called to the crier as she waltzed away,

"_Idiot_."

AJ muttered once Bailey was out of earshot. She heard the crier faintly as she headed towards East Freeside,

"Feeling thirsty? Hungry? Horny? Come to the Atomic Wrangler!"

The roads through East Freeside were particularly ugly in AJ's opinion, she wasn't much pleased to see squatters lying everywhere – most of 'em dog-tired, starving and grubby looking. All of the squatters were NCR civilians, the locals – like herself – most of 'em were blind to the squatter's misery. AJ was in agreement, if they wanted to fall under NCR protection, well, those idiots would see what came of that. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. AJ grew angry as she thought of the NCR, the biggest thieves in Mojave, the great NCR, what a joke, she thought.

Kicking a random foot that was jutting out of an alleyway, AJ heard a grunt, "People gotta' walk here, idiot, move your feet off the damn road!" AJ spat, and the old squatter glared up at her, "You'll get your comeuppance!" AJ snorted, "Doubt it, old timer. Only folk like _you_ get that." The old squatter watched her as she walked towards Mick and Ralph's, he spat on the ground which she had trod.

Finally AJ was upon Mick and Ralph's, it was a poky little auto shop, ammo and guns were the main priority, but they sold bits and bobs, little bits of shine that might be useful to somebody. AJ had found most of their wares very useful in her career as a mercenary. Getting repairs on her guns and armour and such. Plus she liked to hang out there with Ralph and tinker; being a genius with all things computers, Ralph was a smart guy – but not so good at repairs, that's usually where AJ or Mick came in – whoever was handy at the time, so to speak. AJ was not surprised to see the local Jet pusher, Dixon, hanging around outside. His scored face lit up when he saw her approach,

"Well, well..." He began smoothly. AJ was a good customer of his, "If it isn't AJ. You still slugging it for the Garrets? Heard about your trip into the Strip," AJ frowned and Dixon said in mockery,

"Poor Caleb, eh?" He chuckled before dissolving into a fit of coughing. "You should lay off that Jet," AJ advised as Dixon wiped some vile saliva from his mouth, "Oho, rich coming from you. So, speaking of Jet, you want any? It'll keep you goin' and you look tired, pal." AJ shrugged her usual response and handed him twenty caps.

"Much obliged, AJ. Have a good day now." AJ barged past the grimy man, "Yeah, whatever, Dixon. Just watch you don't get jumped by those squatters for your gear, 'n there's NCR undercovers sleuthing – watch 'em."

"Thanks for the tip off, doll."

Dixon began to cackle again as AJ made her way into Mick and Ralph's, her head was pounding – the whiskey was beginning to wear off. Groaning, AJ leaned her elbows down on the counter and absently let her hand bounce off the bell on the counter. Nothing. She frowned, rang it again, more aggressively this time. Still there was silence and she gritted her teeth impatiently and bashed her palm off the little bell a third time.

Nothing again.

"What the hell?!" AJ growled and threw herself over the counter, her legs in the air and bellowed,

"Hey! Mick! Ralph! Pair of fucking nerds! You gotta' damn customer! Get your asses down here!"

Leaning back, and rolling her eyes, AJ muttered, "_Unbelievable_." There was a clamour and suddenly Ralph appeared, his face flushed, "Oh, AJ, sorry 'bout that. W-what can I do for you today?" AJ was surely, "Can you get me...An IV?" Ralph was confused and frowned,

"An IV...For what? And _what_ the hell would you need an IV for?"

AJ looked at him squarely and complained, "Because I have the worst hangover, why else?" Ralph relaxed and laughed, producing a bottle of whiskey, he got two shot glasses and poured them both drinks.

"Thanking you, Ralph." AJ said with a wry grin before swallowing the shot with Ralph. They both shivered and had another and then a third before Ralph said, "So," He swept away the shot glasses and whiskey as AJ shook her head to clear it, "what can I do for you today?" AJ flashed a smile at him, making the Asian man blush,

"Okay, I need something, and it's a little weird."

"Alright, what?" Asked Ralph, leaning forward. AJ leaned in too and said in a clandestine voice, "Ralph, can you – in any way – get me a...sex bot?" There was silence. Until Ralph cleared his throat,

"A sex bot?"

"Sex bot, yeah."

"Really?"

AJ frowned, "Why would I make this up? It's not for me, if that's what you're thinking. It's for the Fucking Weirdo." Suddenly Ralph's face cracked into a smile, "Oh, right, the Fucking Weirdo, of course. The Ghoul's client in the Atomic Wrangler?" AJ shrugged and nodded, "Who else?" Ralph bobbed his head and rubbed his chin as he thought. AJ shuffled as she waited on Ralph, "Well?" She pushed impatiently.

"Hmm, I dunno' where you'll get a sex bot, if I'm honest, AJ...but," AJ nodded at him, "But..." She prompted and Ralph clapped his hands, "Well, you could try Cerulean Robotics, but they've been closed down for, well, ages now. The whole place is overrun with damn critters; maybe they'll have what you're lookin' for." AJ folded her arms and nodded as she thought,

"Okay, thanks, Ralphie." He nodded, "No problem. Anything else?" AJ stepped over to the wall and absently gazed at the posters that decorated the place,

"Yeah, can you make me a...a...robot brain?" Ralph cocked an eyebrow, "A _robot brain_?" AJ waved her hand impatiently, "Yup, well, I dunno' like a sex-personality-chip-thing, if I _do_ find a sex bot, surely it'll need to be configured or something. Look, I don't know the fuckin' terminology you dorks use, but something that'll make it more...forthcoming."

Ralph was looking moody now, his arms folded over his wiry frame, his jet black hair was tucked behind his ears,

"A _holotape_?"

AJ clapped, "Yes! That's what I meant! See, that's why _you're_ smart and I'm not."

With a sigh, Ralph nodded. "Okay, I'll see what I can do, if you can get the bot today I can write a disc up for you, you'll need to bring it here though, I'll be damned if I'm goin' on through NCR turf-"

"Hey, Freeside's fucking _ours_!" AJ exclaimed staunchly and folded her arms, her brow furrowed, "It's fine though, and you're zero use in a fight anyway. I'll wait and you can write the disc now, then I'll have a poke around." At that Ralph nodded jerkily, "Uh...okay, yeah, sure...I just have to-"

"What the hell are you up to, anyway, Ralph?"

"Nothing." He said quickly and AJ leaned in closer, "Oh yeah?" He sighed and his shoulders drooped, "Okay, fine! Shit, if I tell you – you cannot breathe a word to anybody, deal?" She nodded over-zealously, curious and smiled as he nodded his head, motioning for her to follow him through to the back.

Mick was sat quietly in the back of the shop, his feet resting up on one of the counters, a copy of Lad's Life was lying open and strewn over his lap; he was gazing down at it ignorant to any intrusion of his space by Ralph and AJ; his hand came up indolently and slowly and he took a loud munch of an apple.

"What are you planning, a camping trip?" AJ teased, poking her finger in the centre of the magazine making it close over; Mick looked up and scoffed, "Yeah, maybe. Got a whooole new brace 'a guns in – need t' make sure 'em girls are workin' don't I? Thought I'd train 'em on the Fiends, y'know – for laughs?"

"Yeah, Lad's Life won't save your ass out there, Mick. Shit, _I'm_ more of a fucking lad 'n you."

"That's true," Mick agreed with a nod, "Fucking got a mouth on you like one at any rate. What you been up to? Still working over at the Wrangler?" AJ nodded and leant on the counter, while Ralph scooted past her muttering to himself while he turned on a terminal,

"What kinda' persona should this...sexbot have, AJ?" Ralph asked, AJ frowned; "Fuck knows, Ralphie. Just make him more charming than that cunt, Santiago and we'll be laughing." He nodded and she turned back to Mick,

"Yeah, still working for James and Francine. Got Caleb's digs and all."

"Ooh, look at you. Good on you, that Caleb was a dick – I dunno' what Francine saw in that guy." AJ grinned, "It was probably his dick to be honest, man." Mick chuckled and finished his apple, taking his legs off the counter he grimaced from the stiffness and got up with a stretch. AJ watched him as he flicked the magazine closed and tossed it aside absently and made his way past her; she heard him throw the apple core in a bin and sigh heavily.

"Man, I hate getting up early. Hardly any fucking customers anyway. Ralph, I'm hitting the hay for an hour."

"Sure, man; I'll take care of the store." Ralph said over his shoulder and AJ watched Mick trudge up the stairs, rubbing his neck as he did and she heard Ralph mutter passively, "As usual." AJ made a face and came up beside his chair, resting a hand on his scrawny shoulder she purred, "So! What has your pasty ass been doin' that's so secret, go on tell me; y'know how persuasive I can be."

"You mean how persuasive _Bubba_ can be?" Ralph retorted dryly making AJ giggle,

"Yeah, when he's repaired. He's in good nick right now, though. So you'd better tell me."

She said as he furiously typed away at the terminal, his fingers were a white blur. With a final tap, he turned and his expression was wry, "Passports." He said shortly and AJ frowned, "Eh?" Ralph sighed at her stupidity,

"Passports. For the Strip. I've been forging 'em, makin' 'em look just right. I'm gonna' sell them, get out of his shit-hole and start afresh out in California." His voice was thick with longing and AJ's brow creased, "But, what about the shop?" Ralph shrugged, "Mick can run it. Look, man, I've lived in Freeside my whole damn life, I wanna' get out, see things – like you."

"Ralph, all I've seen is shit – literally and...that other one."

"Figuratively?" AJ smiled and nodded, "Right. So, these passports; they legit? How good d' they look?"

"See for yourself," He said and produced a small passport from his desk drawer.

Critically, AJ peered down at it and raised an eyebrow grandly; mouth downturned, she nodded; "That is not bad, my friend." She turned it over and asked, "Much?" Looking up, she saw Ralph shrug,

"I dunno'...five hundred...maybe six. How much are the real-deals?"

"One thousand caps – so five would be a bargain at half price. If I ever come into that much money, I know who I'll be lookin' up. Here," She said dismissively as she handed him back the passport. "Is that holo-disc-thing nearly done yet, man? I'm sobering up and it's not even noon yet and I gotta' go'n find a fuckin' sexbot..."

AJ complained, digging the heel of her hands into her eye sockets and she leaned on one of the counters. Ralph laughed jovially at her discomfort and said, "It's coding now, shouldn't be a few minutes – grab another shot if you want." AJ looked up, "Really? Cheers Ralph, you're a gent."

"Don't mention it." He shook his head while AJ made her way down to the front of the shop. Ralph was sitting absently twirling in his chair when he heard AJ's voice carry through from the front,

"What?!" He called back and she shouted through louder,

"Can I borrow this _hammer_?"


	3. Someone Must Feel Like a Fool Tonight

A/N: Rewrote this chapter, it's different from what it originally was; I came up with a nifty lil' subplot which involves Jean-Baptiste Cutting so I had to throw him in here because this is like the last chapter in Freeside for a while. Anyway, please review! Let me know how I'm doing.

* * *

Chapter 3: Someone Must Feel Like a Fool Tonight

West Freeside. Shit. What a damn crap-hole of a place, AJ's fair brow was furrowed as she peeked round the side of some rude-ass rubble that was cluttering up the damn area. Her hazel eyes were fixed on the Tapper, one of the King's men who doled out water for the residents of Freeside; he was standing leant up against the water pump, his arms folded with a disregarding expression on his face as one of the squatters chanced it by asking him for some water, AJ heard the Tapper ask condescendingly,

"D'ya have any caps, man?" The squatter shook his head, his shoulder blades were poking right out; AJ could see them clearly as he had his back to her. She looked on as the Tapper spread his arms and said, "Well then there's nothin' I can do for ya', pal." The squatter became enraged, throwing his hands up; he squawked with a cracked, hoarse voice,

"You goddamn yahoos! What gives you the right-"

AJ made a face as the pop of a Magnum sounded and the squatter went down. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, coming out from behind the rubble she strolled indolently through the street, past the Tapper – who nodded his head at her as he returned his gun to his hip. AJ returned the greeting and carried on her way towards Cerulean Robotics. Ralphie had told her that the only way to get in was through the back entrance, she sighed at that; fucking NCR shchlubs were crawling all over the damn place – they thought themselves as inconspicuous as ghosts and shadows. AJ knew better. She knew that half of these 'tourists' and 'squatters' were NCR soldiers in get-up keeping an eye on the townies.

Stepping over the bodies of begging squatters and groaning drunkies, AJ made her way round the side of one of the crumbling buildings and threw a gaze back over her shoulder, making sure she wasn't being followed for the meagre caps in her pocket. There was nobody there and AJ nodded to herself, "Right," She said under her breath and moseyed over to a cracked door, it's paint was flaking like shingles, but the lock was still new, bright and..._locked_.

AJ's hand came up to rest on the handle; she inconspicuously bore down on it and let out a breath of annoyance when the door didn't budge. Turning her back on the handle and lock, her eyes darted around blearily – this would be so much easier if she wasn't so fucking drunk she concluded and with another sigh, pulled the hammer she'd borrowed from Mick and Ralph's from out of her belt and turned her attention back to the lock; she gripped the handle of the hammer tightly and smashed it down on the handle, she heard the old wood splinter and grinned as the door lazily and slowly swung open with a creepy creak. Checking behind her once again, AJ saw no one and slipped inside the now-opened door, closing it over and wedging a thick bit of wood into the side so it wouldn't hang open. That was just _begging_ to get mugged.

Rummaging, rummaging, rummaging and more damn rummaging; AJ pressed her hand to her forehead and gasped at the acute pain which was building between her eyes. Whiskey, she thought bitterly and got back to throwing aside old beams of wood, massive hunks of rock and molerat bodies which made a shiver run down her spine. After thirty minutes of scavenging around she was about to give up on her search; she'd need to go back and tell Garret that she'd failed, she couldn't find a sexbot and the Fucking Weirdo would just need to fucking like it or lump it and keep Bea around when her eyes narrowed on something shiny poking out of the woodwork.

"Ah-hah," She purred and stumbled over to it, tripping over debris as she did. Digging the robot out of the junk was hard labour, sweat was beading on AJ's forehead and she had disrobed herself of her pinkish hoodie, tossing it aside among the rubble and she sat on her heels when she had finally managed to unearth the bot. Breathing hard, AJ got the jet out of her pocket and eyed it; nah, she thought – might as well save it until I'm on the road. She stowed it back in her pocket and eyed the robot; a protectron to be exact. AJ's brow cocked up as she took the robot in, it seemed ideal and she grinned wolfishly – the Fucking Weirdo was in for a treat tonight she thought. She produced the holodisc Ralph had written for her and tossed it up and caught it,

"Alright, buddy; let's have a look in that chest of yours." AJ said quietly as she opened up the robot's hatch to look inside, "See what we got here..." The wiring was mostly intact; it would need to be rerouted to its second battery, AJ saw as she frowned down on the robot's circuits; reaching inside, a spark burned her slightly making her exclaim and pull her hand out before she reached in again. Tongue lolled out to the side, AJ scowled deeply as she felt around for the robot's second battery; her expression brightened considerably once it was plugged in and the robot came alive, a dull humming sound resonated and AJ looked up.

"Protect and serve!" It blasted and AJ stood up, brushing herself down as she did. "A fully integrated security technotronic officer?" AJ said aloud, running her hand along her cheek; she shrugged, "Well, Fisto can do for now." The robot turned, "Yes, ma'am. Fisto reporting for duty." AJ nodded and commanded, "Fisto, turn around." The robot complied and turned round and AJ sank to her knees again, "Alright," She breathed and prized open the hatch at the back; a little terminal was there, she opened it and uploaded Ralph's sexbot routine and closed over the hatch. "Alright, Fisto, turn back around."

"Fisto is programmed to please. Please assume position" It said and faced her again.

"How the hell am I going to get you to Garre- wait, what?!"

"I am programmed for your _pleasure_," The robot explained as if she were stupid. "Please assume the position."

AJ was perplexed, she took a step back and said quietly to herself amused, "Made him a little forward, Ralph."

"Buuut I guess I should test you before I hand you over to the Garrets..."

* * *

Exiting Cerulean Robotics, AJ breathed a deep sigh and stretched. Santiago was fired. Dusting off herself, she made her way through Freeside until she was outside the King's hideout, the King's School of Impersonation; AJ could hear the music drawling before she even saw the place. One of the Kings, Larry, was guarding the door,

"How ya' doin', AJ? Here to see the King?" He asked pleasantly and AJ shook her head, stubbing out a cigarette before she shouldered past him, "Nope, King's a busy man – just here to see Pacer." Larry nodded,

"Sure, go right on in."

Stepping inside the place AJ turned her head towards the door at the far side of the lobby; they fell on the King's right-hand-lout, Pacer. "Well, shit," said the tall, dark-haired King,

"Lookie-here. Come to pay your respects?" AJ frowned and moved closer, "I've paid my dues to the King." Pacer chuckled and leaned up off the wall, he was guarding the King's personal show room. He strode over to AJ, a crooked grin played along his scored face as he reached an intimate distance, he said smoothly,

"I meant to _me_, babe."

"Ah." AJ nodded and gently shoved him back nonchalantly, "Look, I'm not gunnin' to play today, Pacer. I just had the best fuck of my life and I need somebody to move something for me across town, can your boys do that?"

The man deliberated for a moment, running a gnarled hand along his stubbly chin before he nodded, "What's in it for ol' Pace?" AJ shrugged, "Caps. I can give you fifty now and fifty once I know the package has been delivered."

"And this package is?"

"Does it matter?"

At that Pacer guffawed and placed a hand around AJ's shoulders, causing her to curl her nose and eye his hand, "Baby, of course it matters. NCR's been stopping my boys all across town and don't even get me started on those damn squatters. So you gonna' tell me what it is you need moving, or do I have to...beat it out of you?"

"Man, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." AJ ran a hand over her face and shrugged off his hand, "It's a sexbot for the Wrangler. Garret's got me fucking runnin' around the whole damn town looking for one." Pacer's dark brows climbed his head, "Shit! Did you find one? I might make an appearance at the Wrangler tonight."

"Well it certainly works fine alright." AJ stipulated with a blush before clearing her throat, "So, can I count on you to move it for me?" She watched as the man nodded his head, "Okay, okay – I can do that for you. Where is it?"

"Over on west, Cerulean Robotics, y'know it?"

"Yeah, I know all of Freeside, chief. Alright, tell Garret it'll be there by tonight. That's your one favour from Pace, anything else you want – you gotta' pay." AJ's scowl was like a shadow over her face, "You'll be getting paid in your own fuckin' teeth if you don't stop comin' on to me, pal." He burst out laughing and chucked her under the chin,

"Sweetie, you're a bastard after my own heart."

AJ puffed on a cigarette as she made her way back to the Wrangler, the walk was long and boring. It always was. AJ was really beginning to loath Freeside, once the place had been bouncin', now, it was a fuckin' husk of a place. Urchins ran around the streets riot, ugly-ass squatters cloggin' up the place, deadbeats falling about the Wrangler and roads spewing bile and talking shit. The worst thing was just over the big walls, and on the other side of the gates; was another life. Lights, action, excitement; the New Vegas Strip. AJ sighed thinking about it. She loved the place, but suffice it to say, New Vegas didn't have much love for a Freeside gutter rat like herself.

She'd been on the Strip once, to kill that mongrel bounty hunter, Caleb. What a chump that guy had been. He'd underestimated little AJ, and of course, most idiots did. She was short, not a tall woman. Pretty and petite, she knew how to exercise feminine wiles; a toss of her golden blonde hair, a flick of her hazel eyes from underneath her thick eyelashes. Yep, fucking textbook sluttiness. AJ knew all that shit. Not that she liked to use it, she found it far more satisfying to get what she wanted from pointing a gun at a person, stealing it by jumping through a window, taking it from right outta' their pockets. She wasn't much for seductiveness, but found that she could harness a hard on like any prospector harnesses ruins to find their old bits of shine.

It was just coming up for noon. AJ took a last puff of her cigarette before pinging it away and exhaling the satisfying smoke. She was about an hour away from the Wrangler. From the corner of her eye, she spotted a little kid chasing after a huge rat, she balked. Rats were disgusting.

"Hey, kid!" She hollered and the kid looked her way without stopping the chase, "Yeah?!" AJ pointed at the big hulking rat and shouted, "That rat yours?" The boy nodded and called back, "Sure is, we're having rat tonight." AJ rolled her eyes at the filthy little kid and watched as he kept chasing the rat,

"Well hurry up and fucking catch it, then!" The boy stopped to regain breath. "I've been chasing it all day!" AJ chuckled and drew Bubba, the boy gasped and backed away.

"Relax, kid. I'm just sorting you some lunch."

Suddenly a bang erupted and the boy cheered as the rat shot forward, a bullet in its side. The boy beamed as AJ returned Bubba to her hip,

"Voila! Bon appetite, kid." Said AJ, "Now you can stop running around like a fucking shmuck." The kid's eyes were bright and he ran towards his prize, "Thanks, lady!" He cried as he ran off and AJ nodded. Time to get back home, she decided and resumed her walk.

It was a cold day, AJ pulled her hooded jacket closer and tugged her bandanna down further to warm her head. The whole place wreaked of smoke, the East of Freeside was the worst for it. AJ had gagged when she and her Pop had first come here, but she'd got used to it after the years. As she thought of her Pop, her thoughts soon drifted to the letter Garret had for her. From Primm. It had to be from Johnson; she wasn't friendly enough with anyone else in that town for them to write to her. Hopefully it's a job, she thought. She needed a break from Freeside, and Primm was quite nice. No doubt ol' Johnson would tell her off for being a stranger the last few months, but the digs with the Garrets had been better than those with the Mojave Express.

It hadn't been easy coming back to Freeside after a few years out slummin' for jobs out in the Wasteland, but when AJ came back, she'd come back quietly. No noise. That wasn't her style. She knew she had some pull with James, so she'd slipped in quietly to collect her favour, which was simple enough, the Garret's needed dirty work doing, they already had a golden boy in Caleb, so AJ was on the bottom rung. Francine liked her though, she liked that AJ was no nonsense, no dancing around the subject. Then, when AJ started getting a cut of Caleb's jobs, the bearded bastard had made off with the Garret's money – just as AJ had intended him to. She'd usurped him by taking over his patch; she'd made sure that he saw that she was close with James, and that Francine had a soft spot for her.

That only set to fuel his jealousy. After he fled, the Garret's had ordered AJ to take him out, it was easy pickings. Getting back the cash from Caleb's cold dead body was satisfying; he'd been pushing her around for months. Bullying her and offering her a 'good time' as he put it. AJ just watched and waited, schemed and bided her time until it was time to pounce. In the end it was her who bested him. Her who got his digs, his money, his work and his hat. She was at a loose end now, though.

This wasn't all that AJ wanted, she wanted more. She craved something bigger than Freeside. Bigger than the slim pickings, the squabbling gangs, she wanted in on the Strip, and she could do it. Damn it, she would do it, but her stupid passport was gone. Sold when she'd been too low on chips and too drunk to care. AJ hated herself for that. She hated that she needed a fix just to get through the day without cutting her own throat out. Freeside was _that_ depressing, but the people around Freeside seemed to like her well enough. She was one of those mercenaries people knew that when they hired her; they would get results. She was reliable and resourceful and didn't take the shit when it came to her cut and she was known for doing some jobs for free, depending on who was asking. All in all, she was a standout hire, but jobs were scarce these days, that's why she hadn't punched James and told him to keep Primm's letter. She _needed_ this job.

* * *

"Look, she's out right now – I dunno' when she'll be back."

James was sweating gaping up at Jean-Baptiste Cutting. Guy was a fucking maniac standing before the bar; his huge arms were folded over his equally as massive chest, a plasma rifle hung on his back like it was nothing, a fucking pixie stick. The dark-skinned mammoth man leaned on the bar, his voice mellow and his temper contained – for now. "Garret," He began,

"You gonna' stick your neck out for _her_? Believe me, friendship is overrated and friendship with AJ is even more so. Tell me where she is and I won't break your legs."

James backed away, waving his hands and shaking his head; "Hey, Jean, look! I'm not AJ's fucking keeper, I sent her out on a job this morning and she's not come back yet. I'll point her your way when she does."

"See that you do, James. It's bad for your health to cross me-"

The door to the Atomic Wrangler opened to reveal AJ standing in the threshold. The woman's gaze was knowing as she eyed Jean-Baptiste up and down; "Alright, that's enough; Jean. I have your fucking money." She stepped inside and slammed the door as she did; James's breathing was uneven and Jean was standing upright now, his arms folded again and one of his dark eyebrows raised grandly, "James," AJ said, "Give Cutting the money you were gonna' give me for getting the bot."

"What, you found one?!" His voice was high and filled with disbelief. AJ gritted her teeth,

"James, we'll talk about it later – just give him the cut." James nodded, "Oh, right; yeah. Here, one hundred caps."

Jean Baptiste's eyes were as narrow as a cat's as he looked down at the caps; with a shrug of his huge shoulders he ignored the money and turned to AJ, "Debt's gone up. Three hundred caps – minimum." A smirk decorated his face and AJ gasped out a mirthless laugh and twitched a look to James. The man backed away from the scene sneakily nodding only slightly while AJ stepped closer to Jean and said dangerously,

"Well then you're just gonna' need to take what I can give right now. I _don't_ have the other two hundred I _don't_ owe you." Jean was likewise amused and stepped forward too, "Oh, really? Well in that case..."

His hand snatched out and gripped AJ's throat, pulling her in closer, he took her feet off of the ground as she spluttered and half-grinned, half-grimaced; Jean's eyes were menacingly cold as he said, "Then your life will be recompense for what you _do_ owe me."

"Ooo, tough guy-"

AJ managed to choke out before the leviathan man flung her across the room. She landed with a crash on one of the tables that faced the stage Hadrian the ghoul usually performed on sending shot glasses and cigarette butts everywhere, grunting she rolled off it as Jean strolled over slowly to where she was lying, enjoying toying with her, he gripped the back of her jacket and tossed her up and onto the stage. AJ gnashed her teeth and used the stage's elevated position to boot Jean-Baptiste right in the face.

He stumbled back with a grunt and the gamblers from the next room were beginning to trickle in to watch the fight. AJ gasped as Jean's hands encased her leg, dragging her off the stage, he punched her in the gut. Hard. She cried out and scowled as she tried to crawl away, under his legs, she punched upwards into the fork in his legs. He let out a shout of rage, balling a fist he pounded down on AJ's face so hard she saw no more. The last thing she heard was a gunshot and Francine's voice as she bellowed,

"You lot take it outside and get the hell out of my damn bar!"

AJ's eyes were bleary, blinking up she spluttered and felt blood trickle from her nose as James entered her field of vision, "Oh shit, shit, shit! AJ? Can you hear me, man?" AJ couldn't, his voice was a mad slow-sounding drone. Suddenly Francine was there too, her blue eyes were anxious;

"Oh my, what happened to you, my dear?" The voice was Santiago's,

AJ didn't even look at him, and instead turned to James. "James, get him away from me, or so help me, god, I will kill him." James nodded, and from beside AJ, Francine, moved forward and gripped her good arm gently. "I'll take you up to your room. James, can I get a needle, some whiskey-"

"Yes, James, whiskey would be great!" AJ said through gritted teeth, blood loss was kicking in. Francine gave her a sidelong glance before continuing,

"Some whiskey to clean the wound, some thread and a bandage, please?"

James nodded, "Sure, Francine. Take her up to her room. Santiago get the fuck outta' here."


	4. Dainty Little Moonbeams

Chapter 4: Dainty Little Moonbeams

AJ's head felt like one big bruise as she cracked open her eyes and groaned loudly; she was lying down rigid in agony on her bed in the Atomic Wrangler; peeping down she saw James was sitting at the bottom of her bed, his shoulders hunched over and stiff; when he saw her, relief plastered his face, "Man, didn't think you'd be wakin' up for a while there." AJ grunted her response and held out a hand for the bottle he had in his, he smirked and relinquished it,

"How you feeling?" He asked and AJ sat up, taking the bottle she swigged at the vodka and rasped, "Oh, just _terrific_. Jean's still got a hefty swing on him...Who was shooting?" James's face was drawn as he shook his head,

"Pacer and his boys showed up with the robot just as Cutting knocked you out. Francine told 'em to get out, settle it someplace else. Jean was shouting something about 'getting even' with Pacer – they all left then."

AJ nodded, taking another hearty chug of the liquor until her face felt numb. "But," James said shakily, making AJ look at him closely, "When Jean left, he said he'd be coming back for you..."

"Figures," AJ said blandly, "Jean-Baptiste doesn't let go all that well – he has _severance issues_." James gave her a brittle laugh before he looked down at his hands, "Thanks for the save, man. I know I should have just done what Francine did and told him to fuck off, but..." At that AJ brusquely patted the man's shoulder,

"Hey, Garret, it's fine. I get it; you're a lover, not a fighter."

"Right," He agreed dourly, "But you've done a lot for me and France here, so I owe you this much at least." He said and produced Primm's letter from his coat pocket. It was slightly creased and still sealed; AJ took it gingerly. "Thanks, Garret." The man nodded,

"No problem. There's more, here's the caps for Fisto and a down payment for saving my sorry ass."

"But you already paid me for the hot bot?" AJ said quizzically and James grinned wolfishly,

"Nah, Cutting was too busy with you and Pacer – he didn't take the money. But you need to get out of Freeside, Simon came over when his shift ended and said Jean took a bit of a beating by the Kings and Pacer, but he was fuming that when he was back on his feet he was gonna' come over here and bash your skull in."

"Jean was always the more eloquent of the Van Graffs." AJ spat and James ducked his head, "And the fucking nuttiest. Look, are you gonna' be okay? Why did you borrow money from him, why didn't you go to the King?"

AJ's shoulders hit her ears in an insolent shrug as she reached over to the bedside table and plucked a cigarette from a packet, sitting back she lit it and gasped at the pain which rocketed through her whole face,

"Fuck knows. I was drunker than hell one night and he was there...with a _lot_ of caps." She lied. AJ wasn't about to tell Garret that the reason she had borrowed the money from Jean-Baptiste was to procure a passport to get her on to the Strip to kill that bastard, McCafferty. "Besides that's not the point anymore. Did you hear him, 'debt's gone up'? That cunt does not give one shit whether he gets his money or not...I should have dealt with Gloria instead," She chastised herself quietly, "At least she's fucking _sane_."

"I guess..." James said, "so what are you gonna' do?"

AJ thought a moment, took a long drag of her cigarette and exhaled the smoke heavily. "I'll need to run."

"Shit." James breathed, "Where will you go?" AJ's brow was set but it softened at the worry in his voice, "Honestly, Garret; I'd rather not say. Cutting's good at getting things outta' people and reading their faces to see if they know shit – he's like a fucking bloodhound. I'd rather he didn't smash both your ankles on my account."

"Fair enough – thanks for looking out for me." He said wryly and AJ smiled which caused pain to grip her even more and she lifted her leg and kicked James in the back feebly, "Piss off, man. My face is barely holding together as it is, for fuck's sake, I think that bastard broke my cheek." She grimaced and peeked down at her arm which was bandaged up well, good ol' Francine. AJ gritted her teeth and got up stiffly,

"Are you gonna' head now?"

"I don't see a better time on the horizon. If Cutting's laid up like me, then I should run before he plucks up the nerve to stop sucking Gloria's tit and come at me again. Plus," She waved Primm's letter sarcastically and grinned, "I _have_ a job now. I'll stop off at the School first though; thank Pacer for his timely arrival."

* * *

Like a shadow, AJ made her way through Freeside towards the Kings' hideout. Nodding at Larry without a word, she went inside – she figured the news had spread. Pacer was there to greet her, stiffly and with no lightness in his voice, he directed her towards the King's theatre; AJ entered quietly and eyed the King's turned back, he was sitting before the stage silently and broodingly, there was only one spotlight lighting the vast and empty room. AJ flinched when she felt something sniff at her legs and a wet nose brush her fingertips, she smiled painfully and reached down to scratch Rex's ears; she cooed,

"Aw, hey Rexie! Who's a good boy?" The half-mechanical dog yipped and his tongue lolled out happily. Gently siding by the dog, AJ heard the door close shut behind her and Pacer strolled in, nodding a head for her to take a seat before the King. AJ sat awkwardly, her bruised mouth was swollen, a bruise bloomed all down the left side of her face, blue, brown and yellow with a lovely dash of purple. The King's eyes were positively flinty as he eyed her face; AJ squirmed and leaned forward, her elbows on the table;

"Look-" She began but was cut off as the King made a sweeping motion with his hand,

"Nah, _you_ look. You get yourself caught up playing plasma games with the Van Graffs, that's _your_ business, Agitha." AJ nearly balked at the use of her name but knew better than to interrupt the King. He went on,

"Damnit we _don't_ deal with 'em. They're cowboys, the real yahoos, they're morals are damned blowin' in the wind in Freeside. What the hell were you doin' at the Wrangler while you were on duty, Pacer?" He demanded and AJ saw Pacer's throat contract; she pressed her point, leaning in further – hoping the King would listen,

"He was doing _me_ a favour, King."

"Oh yeah?" The King's ice-blue eyes were on her, his usually agreeable and polite temperament vanished under the steel of his ire, "And what favour was he doin' _you_? Bearin' in mind that any favours you do on _my_ time, Pace, aren't _yours_ to do, so spill." AJ sighed and said slowly and carefully; the King was a good guy – one of the best, actually – but she knew better than to incur his hostility or enmity. She had enough of that with Cutting.

"I needed something delivered to the Wrangler for James and Pacer offered to take it for me. It was a kindness, King. I swear." Her heart hammered as the King eyed her closely, discerning her words, trying to pluck the truth from her fib, she didn't even dare look at Pacer.

Pacer's eyes were hooded, dark beside the King, he was like the sinister shadow to the King's bright light. The King did things by-the-book, well, as by-the-book as anybody _can_ do in Freeside, which meant he didn't like folk going behind his back, cutting deals which weren't wholly legit. Like the water pump, the King was all for townies having water for free, but the NCR citizens? The squatters? Well, they could just go and fuck themselves, they had to pay – not the townies though, the King protected them, which included AJ. Pacer on the other hand would do anybody a turn, so long as it didn't get back to the King, endanger the Kings and he was getting adequately paid. AJ licked her dry lips and added quickly,

"I had no fucking clue that Cutting would be there when I got back to the Wrangler. Pacer and your boys probably saved my life by showing up, honestly." The King nodded his head and rubbed his hands together as Rex came and sat down at his feet, the glow from the dog's cyber brain gave the King a baleful look and made AJ sit back slightly,

"So, I heard you've been borrowing money from the Van Graffs, why? You know that if you have any debts that need paying you come to the King. If you're a little behind we ain't gonna' smash your face in."

AJ sighed, of course he was right and of course she was wrong for borrowing the caps off Jean-Baptiste, but she wouldn't sit there and be scolded like a fucking kid, she scowled and spat, "Hey, I was drunk and needed the cash, I wasn't being picky at the time. I'm sorry about what happened at the Wrangler." She stood up and gently hit her hand on the table to punctuate what she was saying,

"I actually only stopped by here to thank you, Pacer. If you hadn't of shown up, Cutting would be cashing in my caps and enjoying my digs right about now."

"Now, hold on now, AJ – listen." It was the King, AJ's eyes darted over to him; he was standing now too. Very gentlemanly, he softened his voice and motioned for her to take a seat, "I get it, you're in a rush." AJ complied and slid back into her seat. She knew she was safe here but she had to get out of Freeside, every moment she delayed was a moment that was increasingly dangerous to her health.

"Your pops was a good man around here, even when House showed up and put us all out on our asses here in Freeside, he stuck around. It was only when he started getting _real_ old did he up and leave – I can't shirk such a good man's kin. He was good to me, and good to you." AJ shuffled, she hated thinking about her pops but listened nonetheless as the King said,

"Besides, you've done work for me and you've always stood right with the Kings. I'd be a sorry King if I let you wander out that door and into Cutting's hands. So, I'll give you a guard and he'll take you to the north gate."

At that, he turned and addressed Pacer, "Seems like you might just have a chance to get back into my good graces. Take AJ to the north gate. You come back and she's safe – you're safe. I find out any Van Graffe's come within 500 miles of her – _don't_ come back." He turned back to AJ, "I'll see what I can do for you here, but if you ever come back to Freeside, for the love of god, girl, make sure you come to _me_ first."

* * *

Benny Gecko sat with his eyes firmly on the floor of his casino, The Tops. He always had to watch the damn finks who'd try to count, the bastards that cheated. Next to him sat his right-hand man, Swank. Picking a cigarette from a pack on the table in front of him, he produced his clipper lighter and lit the cigarette. The smoke billowed from his mouth and nose, and with a flick of his wrist, the lighter was gone and replacing it was a small glass of scotch on the rocks. Sipping the cool liquid, Benny raised his eyebrows. It was the good stuff. Of course it was. The floor was full of talent tonight, real pretty dames. Big spending gals, who looked like they were all built sturdy enough for the Ben-man, each one that waltzed past, Benny agreed with himself, that, yes, he would take the time to get to know any of them better.

Duty called, though. As much as he'd like to act the punk and ditch the work and descend upon the floor and the unsuspecting babes, he couldn't. His attention was diverted from the floor and the skirt for a moment when he saw one of his men walk towards him at a brisk pace.

"Boss, there's a _message_ come in for you – upstairs."

Benny frowned, and took another drag of his cigarette, "Who from?" The man shook his head, "Not too sure, but it's important." With that Benny put out his cigarette and glanced up at him with a cock of one of his brows. Getting to his feet, Benny said to Swank, "Floor's yours, baby, gotta' take a quick message upstairs." Swank nodded as Benny slapped his shoulder good naturedly, "You got it, boss." Tucking his lighter into his breast pocket, Benny's heart thudded. This had to be it! Fuckin' A! This _had_ to be! Benny slipped into the elevator, winking at a pretty brunette in a green dress; she blushed prettily and looked away. Benny made a note of her beautiful ass, and hoped she'd be around later. The minute he was sure that this message was what he thought it was; there'd be cause for some celebration.

* * *

"Hey, uh – thanks for bailing me out with the King."

Pacer's tone was mild but AJ could hear the hurt to his pride as he offered the thanks, AJ nodded; "Look, don't fuckin' mention it – just walk me to the gate, set me loose and get back home." Pacer laughed, a dry sounding thing and quipped, "Okay, sure, _mom_." AJ chuckled, the contortion made her face ache and she sighed,

"Jean-Baptiste did a good job trying to break my face..."

Pacer stopped and peered round, his brows set in a furrow; his hand came up and he inspected AJ's face delicately, "Doesn't look so bad – hard knocks, little darlin' – I'm sure you'll be fine." Shrugging him off, AJ scoffed and ignored him and walked on towards the north gate. Pacer was a fucking _scoundrel_ with women.

"Hey, y'know, Garret mentioned something earlier..." AJ said while Pacer caught up, they were nearing the gate.

"Oh, yeah?" Pacer queried and AJ bobbed her head, hefting her pack a little she said, "Yeah, something about Jean, said he was gonna' 'get even with Pacer' what's that about?" Pacer came to an abrupt halt and gripped AJ's arm, "That ain't nothin' to do with you – drop it." AJ's temper flared,

"Whoa, I wasn't makin' anything of it. Shit! For fuck's sake if you're gonna' be like that, leave me here, tell the King I'm fine and fuck off."

Again, Pacer was laughing; hitting his knee at her indignation. When he eventually sobered he shook his head and put an arm around her shoulders and herded her down the deserted, derelict street,

"Naw, darlin' ol' Pace would consider it a sin upon himself if he let anything happen to such a sweet thing. Come on, we're almost there."


	5. Are You Lonesome Tonight?

Chapter 5: Are You Lonesome Tonight?

It felt good shrugging off Freeside and getting out on the road again; out here there was nothing, not nothing to worry about, but just a freedom that didn't come when one lived behind the walls of Vegas. The Wasteland was like a bar before a brawl, tense. A free-for-all, anything that wasn't nailed down, in the chaos, was yours for the taking. AJ liked being off the chain, on her way to a destination, focused yet loose. No restraints, but with a time limit. Controlled anarchy, but under her own conditions; life was good out in the wastes – if one knew how to survive. Primm was a four day hoof; if the road wasn't clogged with geckos and radscorpions – which thankfully it wasn't. AJ could already see Primm's most striking feature off in the distance: that random-ass fucking roller coaster. AJ shook her head; what was even the _point_ in that thing?

Finally after a quick dinner, AJ settled down to sleep, her face wasn't as sore now; she'd been on the road for three days, the swelling had gone down and the bruising was fading. AJ healed fast. She'd probably make Primm tomorrow, or at least the outskirts. Being so close to Primm made her think about Johnson as she sighed and closed her eyes to go to sleep. The old man sounded weird in his letter, it had read:

_AJ,_

_There's work here to be doing. Need a courier to carry a package to the Strip. Cash in hand, half here and half at the drop off point. Don't dally, there's good money here, and don't let anyone know it's a delivery job – especially anyone in NV._

_JN_

AJ had wondered why the job hadn't come in a legitimate Mojave Express envelope, after reading Johnson's hastily scrawled note it became clear. This delivery was to be on the down-low, well, AJ could deal with that. The only thing she couldn't deal with was the prospect of having to travel all the way to Primm only to travel back to New Vegas to deliver the package to the Strip. It all seemed a little back and forth, but beggars in no way, could they be choosers. So with that in mind, AJ let her mind quieten and fell asleep the cold still biting into her bones.

The fourth day on the road was easy going on AJ. It was warm, the sun hung high and there was very little activity on the road. AJ was astounded to not even catch a glimpse of even a bloatfly, it was endearing and made her take a leisurely pace, reaching Primm just as dusk was beginning to fall on the sleepy town. Entering the Vicky and Vance Casino, AJ's eyes scanned the reasonably full hotel and casino. She bought a room for the night and dumped her bags in her poky room before going down to the floor and buying herself a drink. The bar was crowded, and AJ sighed. The last thing she wanted was a shindig after all the way she'd travelled, all she wanted was a drink, maybe some black jack and then bed. None of this, "A round for me and my winnings, my good man!" Suddenly someone bumped AJ's elbow, whipping around hotly, her brow set, she barked,

"Hey! Watch it!" The man who did the bumping was none other than a Great Khan. AJ wasn't put off or intimidated when he stuck out his chin and bared his big chest, she'd had brawls with bigger in all honesty. Instead, her hand moved over her holster, cocking an eyebrow, she threatened darkly, "Maybe watch where you step – you nearly knocked a lady over." The Khan didn't say anything, but AJ saw his jaw clench.

Brilliant, not even in the joint one fucking minute and this prick wants to rumble. She thought alertly and gripped Bubba. A small circle had been formed around AJ and the Khan. AJ licked her lips and kept her dark eyes on the Khan who did the same, there was a mumble from the onlookers and then a break in the crowd. AJ cocked her eyebrow and her eyes slid over to the ripple in the mass.

Emerging from the throng of people was a man; a young looking guy in a wool chequered suit. It was _hideous_, the suit, not the man. He had thick black hair, clean shaven AJ thought he looked partial to caps and fine dining, but he was smiling at her. A charming suave smile that didn't fool her, but made her eyes flash. He walked up to the Khan and put a hand on his shoulder,

"Hey, come on now. You raggin' on my boy, girlie?"

Smarmy dick. AJ eyed him up and down before retorting stoutly, "Just keep 'your boy' out my face, comprende?" The man flashed a one hundred watt smile and held up his hands, "I don't keep Khans under control, babe," AJ scoffed and he leaned forward and said a little more quietly, "Who's keeping _you_ under control?" She didn't reply straight away and instead preened a little, "Whoever's pourin' my shots." She said brushing him off and turning to the bar tender,

"Whiskey, please, double."

The man behind the bar guffawed at the scene and gave her a double, "On the house," AJ smiled, shooting a sidelong look at the man in the suit, "gotta' put them city folk down a notch, eh?" AJ bobbed her head as she pulled away from the bar, "Couldn't agree more, slim." She said with a smooth smile as she walked off leaving the suited and booted man, his boy, the Khan and the bar tender to watch her leave.

As sure as the sun sets and the moon rises; Johnson Nash entered the bar at nine o'clock sharp. AJ stifled a laugh as the old man made his way over to her and raised a hand. "Don't get up; God knows you wouldn't anyway unless I was Ruby." AJ giggled and slid a whiskey his way, her eyes sliding away to see if the suited man was still watching her. He was. AJ frowned; he'd been keeping an eye on her all night and not in a 'come hither' way neither. He was _watching_ her. AJ turned to Johnson and smiled as he sat down and plucked the whiskey from the polished table and drank it down. He sighed and said in friendly bitterness, "Ah, no expense spared for ol' Nash then, AJ? So you managed to get here alright, a little later than what I'd hoped. But what else can I expect from you, you're always late." There was a glimmer in his eye, but he was being serious.

"Are you listening to me, young'in?"

AJ blinked, she'd been watching the suited man and his Great Khan lackeys, and she hadn't heard Johnson. "Beg pardon?" She piped and Johnson waved a hand,

"'Beg pardon'?" He repeated, "Well at least you've managed to hold on to some manners. What the hell happened to your face, kid? You have trouble on the road?"

AJ laughed and leaned forward on her elbows, "No, not on the road – back in Freeside. It doesn't matter. Tell me about this job of yours?"

Johnson held up a hand for the waitress to get them another drink, before she left; AJ beckoned her down so she could ask quietly,

"See the suit over there? Don't look round, but how long's he and his Khans been here?" Nash watched cautiously and the waitress shrugged and said, "What, the handsome one? He's been here a day, maybe a day and half now. He and his Khans said they'll be movin' on tonight." AJ nodded, "Good, thanks. Another whiskey for me, yeah, thanks."

Nash carefully watched the waitress scoot off before his eyes flicked back to AJ, "Trouble?" He asked shortly and AJ shrugged, "Nah shouldn't think so. If they're moving off tonight, there should be no trouble, eh?" Johnson bobbed his head and said nothing while their whiskeys were placed down on the table. AJ saw Johnson peek over at the Khans and catch the one in the suit look over at AJ,

"That guy wants to shake his head, his eyes are stuck."

AJ nodded, "Fucking jackass..."

"Language, kid, you're goddamn lucky Ruby's not here, or she'd belt your ear for that." AJ laughed throatily and sipped her whiskey, "You're right, sorry. So, come on, don't keep me hanging any longer; what's the job, huh?" The dark-skinned man produced a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and handed one to AJ, lighting them, he said, "Simple delivery to the Strip. You're number six." AJ nodded, waiting for more. With nothing forthcoming, she took a drag and exhaled, "That it?" Johnson nodded, the cigarette hanging perilously from his chops, "Yep, that's it." AJ sighed, "So, what? Nothing I should know, like...What am I carrying? And who am I to deliver it to?" Johnson was silent as he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a delivery order, "Here." Was all he said as he slid the paper over the table,

"You're courier number six. The others are, well, god-knows-where by now. You're obviously still here because you're _late_. Two of the six packages have been delivered already." AJ frowned, "What is it a race?" Johnson laughed and shrugged as he crushed out his cigarette, "Who knows, but there's top dollar goin'. Have a look at the pay down the bottom there," AJ did and her eyes widened.

"A thousand caps?!"

"Damn straight, girl."

AJ gawped, "Whoa, whatever I'm holdin' must be important. What is it I'm deliverin' anyway?" Johnson sighed, "You don't give up, do you?" AJ winked and he shook his head and pulled a small package from his jacket pocket. AJ looked at it.

"You'll be deliverin' a platinum poker chip to the Strip."

AJ cocked an eyebrow and motioned to Johnson if she could open the small package, he nodded and AJ slid the lid off the little box and peeped inside. She gasped; lying on a bed of tissue was a silvery-coloured platinum poker chip with the logo of the Lucky 38 casino engraved on the front. It looked fucking priceless – and indeed, it most certainly was. AJ gasped,

"Holy shit...That's a pretty bit of shine."

Johnson nodded and swallowed the rest of his whiskey, "It is that, ain't it." AJ nodded absently, but suddenly became aware of the full bar and closed the lid over.

"Wise." Johnson bobbed his head, "you keep that on your person at all times, you hear? Until you get to the Strip." AJ turned her head slightly and caught a glimpse of the suited man eyeing her again. "Okay, will do. Anything else?" Johnson ducked his head again and said,

"Yeah, you wanna' head to Vegas by way of Goodsprings. It's slower, but less dangerous – take the I15." AJ opened her mouth to complain but Johnson stopped her, "Here, now, listen; you're pops would raze the grave if I sent you out and got you hurt or killed and the last thing I need is that ragged bastard sitting at the bottom of my bed! So you'll do as your told, here's half now."

He said, handing her a little, but heavy, purse of caps. "Now, go'n off to bed, you start out tomorrow and I wanna' see you before you go. Make sure you're not hung-over." AJ sighed and conceded, "Sure, sure." Getting up, she shot a quick glance at the suited man who caught her and flashed another brilliant smile at her, she kept her nerve; not breaking the eye contact as she threw back the rest of her whiskey, she took a husky breath and shook her head to clear it, patting Johnson's shoulder as she stepped away from the table, she saw the suited man's eyes follow her still. Scowling at him, she ducked out of the bar and up to the second floor where the rooms were.

Leaving Johnson at the table, the old man spotted the little box and clicked his tongue, "Damn girl left the _booty_!" He hissed as he grabbed the box and peered inside. Giving the suited boy a sidelong look, Johnson peeked back into the box and chuckled to himself before placing the box back on the table and leaving too.

Johnson watched from the shadows by the slots as the boy in the suit sneakily got up and wove his way around the room over to where he and AJ had been sitting up until recently. The crowd was thinning, so Johnson got a good look as the boy sat down on the seat AJ had sat on and hastily grabbed the little box and looked inside it. He had to stifle a laugh as all there was in the box lying on the tissue, he knew, was a partially melted cube of ice that AJ had sneaked in there. He watched the boy gnash his teeth and get up suddenly, scraping the chair legs along the floor and stalk off.

_Damn_ that AJ was one crafty kid.

Lying on her lumpy mattress sighing and tossing, AJ slammed a fist down on the bed and huffed loudly. She wasn't even fucking tired! Why the hell was it that whenever she came back to Primm to run deliveries, she was immediately demoted to the kid she was when Johnson and her Pops had ran Mojave Express? It always went "Do as I say, not do as I do." She found herself resenting it more and more each time she found herself in Primm. Not that she'd bad mouth Johnson; he'd been like a second pop to her. Him and Ruby had been stand up folk to AJ throughout her life with Johnson giving her work and Ruby makin' sure she wasn't starving, but sometimes they could be grating.

It wasn't much to dwell on but AJ found herself tossing and turning in a fury for some reason. Her blood felt hot like she could just punch someone or something. Finally after what seemed like an eternity rolling around the bed she got up and poured herself a whiskey,

"I'll be as hung-over as I please tomorrow." She hissed to herself as she choked down the liquor and felt it trickle down her throat. Then with an over-enthusiastic sigh, AJ plopped back down on the bed, discarded the glass and just drank from the bottle.

The blonde felt her temper fray again when she felt something digging into her butt. Clicking her tongue and slapping her back pockets to find the offensive object, she stopped short when the platinum chip glinted in her hand. It was a captivating little thing. Shiny, it looked like a magpie's crown jewels, but AJ couldn't help but be put off by the weight of it. What was the point of a platinum chip? She thought. Man, if this is the top bets going at the casinos, the world's gone fucking bonkers; she nodded to herself as she rolled it around in her fingers. Flipping it, she caught it and peeked; tails. Just like she'd guessed in her head. Her thoughts drifted to the logo of the Lucky 38, she'd never been in there – obviously, no one had in something akin to two hundred years or some shit.

It was strange however, the logo of a derelict casino on a priceless platinum chip? Talk about weird and a little creepy. AJ shrugged it off and took another hearty swig of her whiskey, lying on her back on the bed she began to bounce herself up and down on the springy mattress in her boredom. The springs screeched and boinged making AJ giggle. It stopped suddenly though when she heard a scratch at the door. AJ stopped, tensed and grabbed Bubba, cocking him – she placed the whiskey down gently before tucking the platinum chip in her back pocket. Getting up quietly, she prowled to the room door and placed Bubba's barrel up against the solid wood before she swung it open nonchalant – with the gun still aimed at her visitor. Her eyes fell on the man in the chequered suit.

"Whoa, heard the noise, you got a visitor in there, girlie?"

AJ's stare was glacial and she cocked her head, "What the hell do _you_ want?" The man shrugged effortlessly and cocked his own head, "Just looking for somewhere to get a drink, baby. You look like good company." He said as his eyes rested on her body. AJ didn't smile, instead, she cocked Bubba again – engaging the safety so he could hear – and said grandly, "Well you know where the bar is." The man chuckled and motioned to the door,

"You ain't really got a gun on me, do ya'?" AJ smiled sweetly then,

"Come in and find out."

His smile was confidant, "Is that an invitation?"

"No, it's a _dare_. Get lost." With that she promptly swung the door shut on his face, but he stopped it with his foot, almost as effortlessly as he smiled and eyed her,

"What is your problem, baby doll?" AJ scoffed and frowned, kicking his foot away. "_You_ are my problem, buddy! So why don't you just go'n get outta' town..." By the time she'd realised she'd said too much, he was grinning very knowingly. Placing his smooth hand on the wood of the door, he leaned in at quite a friendly closeness and purred wantonly provocative – he could see she had a temper.

"Oh, sweet-cheeks, you been asking about me? That's sweet, only met you a moment and you were missing me already." AJ threw her head up and laughed rather mirthlessly, "You have a very high opinion of yourself, can't see why in that fucking suit." He wasn't to be put off by her rudeness and simply shrugged,

"I make an impression – it's the effect I have."

"The effect you have is _nausea_. Now, seriously, beat it." He laughed, ducking his head before looking up to eye her, "You are one shrewd broad, y'know that, baby?" AJ nodded, "Yeah, but I'm okay with it." Her arm was getting tired now, why wouldn't he just fuck off? Suddenly she was very aware that he was gazing directly at her, and she met his stare. Both dark, both challenging, and he said seriously,

"_You_ make an impression too, pussycat, and that's no mistake."

AJ smiled tightly, her face pained dully, "Well I'm glad you approve. Now, if you're done..." He backed off and held up his hands as he grinned lazily and backed up – dimples flashing at his cheeks and a twinkle in his eye.

"Sure thing, baby doll, I know a lost cause when I see one." AJ frowned with a crooked smile, "If that were true, believe me, honey, you'd have burned that suit already." His grin didn't falter and instead he straightened his jacket and winked at her,

"You should be thinking about what's _underneath_, baby."

AJ lowered her gun and leaned on her door, she watched as he took her in; long blonde hair hung from her head and rested just below her breasts, milky skin with big toffee eyes. His eyes lingered at her belt which held up closely fitting jeans that were tucked into sturdy biker boots. Her plain brown tee had ridden up a little with both her hands occupied, if it weren't for the dirt, cut lip, dull bruises and surely look on her face, she'd be a ring-a-ding broad, no foolin'. She didn't pull punches either, and retorted acidly,

"Sorry, baby," She began – mimicking his speech. "But I only fool around with dicks whose names I _know_." He laughed again and threw his head up to the darkening sky before turning his engaging eyes back on her,

"Oho, tough nut to crack, sister. Okay, I'll leave you to your spinster bed, but when you're lying there kicking yourself over the night you just missed out on, believe me, baby – you'll feel like you missed out." At that, AJ flipped a lock of hair and cocked an eyebrow,

"I'm sure I'll live."

She said before the door boomed shut in his face. Benny stood outside the closed door for a moment before lighting a cigarette and retorting ironically to a faceless listener,

"I'm sure you _won't_."


End file.
